The Dreamer
by Captain Ea Rayos
Summary: It has been five years since they hanged their uniforms and went to live normal lives, happily into the civil style. But when danger lurks calling to them, will they be able to go back, even with their family problems? Sequel to Four Letter Words, but it isn't a must to read to follow it. BBRae mostly.
1. Prologue: The Quick fix

Changes were something she never _ever_ liked. Of course, changes had to come to move forward in life. And once you put your mind of it, it all falls in place, but if you don't prepare, and let it come crashing like a wave, it's when things go for the worse. Way worse. Like rocks with waves crashing and pressing until one is left pulverized and drowning. The fear that comes in those moments it's cold and sweaty, the one of unknown, and regretting everything in life.

 _Waaah, waaaaah!_

 _The baby! He's here!_

 _Waaah!_

 _Rae?_

Okay, she wasn't regretting this, she had kind of prepared for this, but it sure was a great half and half. It was a new change. The empath looked towards the sounds, cold sweat and feeling about to faint, and suddenly a bundle was placed into her arms. She looked up towards her lover and to the teammates, then seeing the nurses gush about how beautiful the child is and how it came normal (' _Of course they would mention that. It was the only thing people first notice of course._ '). She looked inside the wraps in the blankets and saw the small rays of blond hair and closed lids, now whimpering instead of crying. The baby was born crying, but upon reaching her arms, it had just calmed down. The pain had worn off, and instead it was a new found fear. The fear of being a… Mother.

A _fucking_ mother.

Garfield stood besides her, looking at their newborn son. He was elated to the presence of the small Logan offspring especially in his soon to be wife. It must've appear like a dream to him. ' _Heh, Gar the dreamer'_ she thought slightly jokingly at her own joke. The newly parent took a sight towards the child and felt a creeping dread in her spine, but also the emotions of confused and… love. It was a lot to take into, the empath hated hospitals mostly by just the patient's emotions and here she was, soaking and basking in her family and friends' feelings. She was slowly close to falling asleep, after the adrenaline and fear just kicked out and was replaced with tiredness and numbness.

"We better take the baby boy and leave the mother rest." Said a nurse taking the child into her arms and cooing. The baby was showing discomfort, and so Garfield took him instead. "Have you guys decided on a name?"

Garfield look at Raven, and smiled. She was mostly out of it, and so he decided on the name. It was something they had already discussed. "Crow. Crow Logan." He smiled.

' _Crow? Who name's their son Crow?'_

' _Someone with a wife named Raven?' he smiled_

' _That is the most stupidest thing ever and we're not married yet!'_

He walked towards the incubator close to the bed and placed the newborn there, and looked slightly worriedly at his almost wife, to later face his friends, having forgotten they were there. He walked fast towards the large group, that all wanted to see the baby. They were outside the room looking through the window, and still had yet to see the kid. ' _Oh, that reminds me!_ ' He took a picture of the new addition of the family with his phone and walked fast towards the door again and went out, but not before turning off the lights and closing the shades, to give Raven her much needed sleep.

"Oh joy! I can't wait until Mar'i sees her and they play and all!" Kori claimed as she almost flew with her happiness. Like, literally.

"Kori.." Dick muttered low with a hand on her shoulders. "But yeah. Mar'i even if a baby, when she grows, she'll be able to play too."

"And with Victoria so close to her first birthday, she'll have two friends to play soon! Booyah!" Victor smiled, throwing a small fist into the air, silver ring glowing. "Send me the picture so I can send it to Karen!"

"Sure!" Changeling said as he sent the picture to their group chat in the whatzup app. They all took their phoned and 'awwed' at the photo of baby Crow Logan with blonde hair.

"Damn, we sure are all growing and settling in with this retirement…" Victor said after the moment of silence they all shared.

"Yeah…" Gar muttered and looked to the window, to his own family.

And he was sure he was very much pleased with retirement. One by one they all left, leaving the green shapeshifter to go back to the room and take a seat besides his lover. She woke up slightly to take his hand and scoot closer, wincing at the pain of childbirth. The man moved closer to her, softly telling her to be more careful. She smiled a bit.

"Happy now?"

"I've always been happy, as long as we're together, Rae."

"Yeah, but now you have this _glow_ now…"

"Rae…" he kissed her forehead, "As long as we're together and happy, there will always be the glow…"

"..." she just closed her eyes and went to sleep, too exhausted to continue.

Gar stayed looking at her for a while, but he then took the incubator and placed it close to him, to take the baby into his arms and smother the boy with his joy. He desperately wanted to be a father. Granted, he thought they were going to have a girl, but after the 4th month had come and news of the boy came, he was just equally happy. As long as his child was healthy and amazing and… _normal._ That was what worried him the most. If the kid came green or well, greyish pale (tho that was easier to hide), or their natural hair colors. It was something not common at all. Not normal for people. For now, little Crow was just.. Perfect to his eyes.

Yeah, he wanted the normal life for his family. But… now looking at his wife… will it be possible?

* * *

Exactly 1k of words. is it alright for a prologue?

Guess in saying to wait a month for the new story has been basically wait a day. I read yesterday about four bbrae fanfics and that was all it took to take me out of the rogue one fandom. slightly.

I hope you guys like this start. I have half of the story planned out already. Soon to be finished in my google drive docs. Maybe I'll start next chapter but for that you'll have to wait maybe exactly a week given this will be hell week for me.


	2. occupatience

The beeping of the alarm woke Raven up. She looked to her left and noticed she was unsurprisingly alone in it. With a slight groan, she got up, turned it off, and headed for a quick shower. It was a quick one, with no pleasure in it. Once out, and in clothing, the hour read it was 6:20am. She had time to cook breakfast and wake the boy up. She moved fast to the extra room, finding it fully without her own belongings, and purely filled in blue and green colors and with neon stars on the roof with dinosaur and star wars stickers on the walls. She smiled slightly at the sight, but she couldn't stay and oogle at the room.

"Crow…"

"...mh?" the boy turned away from her.

"Crow, wake up. You have kinder today…"

"Five more minutes, mom…" she sighed.

"Alright. But I'm waking you up with my powers and that's final."

"Yeah yeah…"

Sighing again, she walked towards the kitchen, and looked at the door. She shook her head and opened the fridge with her powers and started the stove. She had baking eggs and bacon for herself, and some waffles for the kid. ' _Sometimes the boy resemble his father very much…'_ she thought with a small smile even if she had a frown slowly. Soon, she had her own plate done, and by the time she finished making the waffles, the small boy came and sat in a stool in front of the island in the kitchen, were the stove was located, with his mother serving a small cup of orange juice for him. He yawned and looked hungrily at his plate. In almost one wisk, he devoured it all, even while Raven was still eating. She smiled.

"Someone's hungry. Did you stay late last night playing?"

He shook his head. "No. I was up late reading."

"Another Star Wars book?" she smiled, at least he liked reading like her.

He nodded. He stood up and walked towards his room, to change his pajamas and get ready for school, leaving his mother to collect her thoughts. The relationship they had wasn't the most talkative one, but it was of mutual understanding and much caring. Of course, she still had this feeling he had the same empathic powers as her, since he was like a chameleon, adapting quick to how people are. If someone was happy go lucky, he would someone extract that positiveness and be like that, even if it's a bit tone down. He gave it personality to his own empathic way. She thought about those few years she had him in her arms and feeded him.

"Ok mom. I'm ready." he said, now fully awake with his purple almond eyes wide open. It was probably the only physical trait he inherited from her. Because in powers, it was all from his mama.

She nodded and picked the car keys and house keys to head out. Crow had his backpack and ran to take her hand and walk towards the school. The walk was mostly silent. Some days they walked like that, other days it had comments about how it was going to go or small trivial things. The blond boy asked his mom about his dad, and she had to conjure a quick response of him working. Or at least that's the one response she could imagine. He gave her a quizzical look, one that often times made her doubt if he was actually five or fifteen. She looked away, and soon enough, they were standing in front of the kindergarten. It was full with children from many places of Jump City, abut one girl stuck out.

Mar'i Grayson. Daughter of former Nightwing and Starfire, Richard and Kori Grayson. The black haired girl tried to keep from flying towards her best friend and took a leap towards the blond. He almost yelped but the furious fierce _star._ Raven contained her chuckle, smiling at the two children, until it was her turn to be "glomped" at. It was her best friend, the one and only…

"Hey Kori…" the purple haired muttered as she looked at her red head friend.

"Oh, friend Raven it has been much too long since we have seen each other!"

"It has literally been a day but okay." she said looking at her gearfit that claimed it was Thursday.

"Long enough!" The tall woman twisted her but settled her down. "How is friend Garfield? Is he…?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "Occupied. I'm just going to head back and work. Will you be dropping Crow at my house or will I pick him up at yours?" She changed the subject, not wanting to be pushed on it anymore.

"I can leave him at your house. Victoria and Mar'i want to do a girl's sleepover. Crow was uninterested in it."

"Yeah, I remember. I told him he had my permission if he wanted to stay but he just shook his head and read books."

Kori laughed. "He reminds me of you."

"And Mar'i of you. She just looks like your husband but azar…". The bell rang, signaling the first call of the school. "Well, I have to go."

The alien princess nodded. "Alright. Will you be coming to the friday night reunion at the tower? They have the rooms prepared for us and all. I think the almost non teenagers want a rest."

Raven hesitated first, but answered "Sure. I'll tell...Garfield to be ready to go." she was already heading out.

"Raven!" she stopped and looked at the green eyed wonder. "You… um… have to talk with friend Garfield. This might cost you-"

"Thanks, Star, but don't worry. I'll handle it…" the half demoness smiled a bit and left, leaving the teacher to her business.

The walk towards the apartment took a small rerouting from her, and she headed first by her husband's office, close to their house. She still didn't have to report to her job, and wanted to see if he was indeed over there. She still felt dread when she passed by the office. Sure enough, he was there. And many other people. She was wondering what has been happening to animals now that there were too many animals sick or hurt lately. It was unnerving. She noticed a blond head come out a door and look at the window, towards where she was. He smiled and waved sheepishly, and went back to taking another patient as he called them. She walked away and headed to her favorite cafe.

It was a small and quaint local place. Something that could be overlooked yet still be pretty to anyone. She took her usual seat close to the door, and with laptop taken out from her bag, and began typing in her translations to a book she was assigned to do so. It was one for a school from spanish to english. A waitress came by, and brought her what she usually orders, Oolong tea with a bit of honey. Raven had been a regular to the place that they already knew what she liked and her favorite table. It used to have a reserved plaque on it, until the mother of one told them it wasn't needed since she would take whichever place it was available. The former titan looked at her new friend, one with whom she didn't need to communicate much, or even ask names to be so.

Although Raven knew her, but she wasn't going to say it. Neither her husband knew she was there, and she didn't want her husband coming here. It was her own little secret, from her bag of secrets. The empath didn't doubt he had his own bag too.

"Will you wish something else Ma'am?" the long haired blonde with blue eyes asked smiling a bit. She knew she was her favorite customer since the purple haired never have a hassle.

"No, thank you. But I'll be here all day. If you so wish and need extra money, let me know. I'll order whatever and you can take it home or I'll give it to my son… Tara." She felt she spoke too much.

"Alright, ma'am." She nodded and left her in peace. The half demoness knew she wasn't going to abuse of her customer so she wrote in a post it to remember ordering something in her name.

The hours passed and some plates came and went, even some for takeout. She had received a few calls from work and people about work and her friends, especially the whazup from her friends. Raven constantly placed that app in mute since it annoyed her the constant beeping. Tara had come back with the bill, when she noticed her client closing the laptop and placing it away. The mother inspect the receipt, and sighed.

"Tara, you don't have to keep giving me your family and friends discount."

"Yeah, but you know I do it because I appreciate much your is my way of telling you to keep coming ma'am." the student smiled.

"... fine, but for that you'll have to start calling by my name."

"Which is…?"

' _Right, it's been three years I come here and I still haven't given her my name._ ' "Rachel."

"Rachel. Alright Rachel." she took the cash money with a huge amount of tip for her.

The woman looked at the blonde, that was doing a doctorate in geology. She remembered the first day she had come to this place and froze at the sight of her old coworker, that had been revived by some unknown reason without any recollection of her past life. Deciding on helping her out in some way, she came often to the quaint cafe place that was also a teahouse and book store to give her money enough to finish her studies. How did the empath knew the rest of the info? Tara loved chatting with the customers, and so she opened an ear to it. About how she was living in the dorms, how stressful it was getting her last degree of her studies, and how she was an orphan but was adopted by a nice family and married a brunette man, that loved her very much and supported her in her studies and decisions.

Something that made her a bit jealous.

Shaking away her line of thoughts, she took her bag and walked towards her house, before the rest of her family came. She placed her belongings in the office close to the kitchen, and kept working until the knock on the door indicated her son was there. Raven opened the entrance to let Crow in, alongside Kori, Mar'i, and Victoria. The three kids ran to Crow's room to play, while the alien princess hugged her best friend and went to the kitchen for a quick conversation.

"How was your day, friend Raven?" Kori asked smiling.

"Calm. I went to that place I go to work." She said, sipping a cup of tea she made.

" _That_ place?"

"Yes, _that_ place."

Starfire knew about that place. Raven had taken her very few occasions because the red haired constantly nagged to be taken. She wanted to see their once former teammate, even if it was as a stranger. The empath was the one that ordered it to be a secret. To not tell anyone about it, since she knew it would cause a riot to the others and it would be weird about it. When they visited the local coffee and tea house, it was mostly like reunions and to exchange and talk about their families. Tara liked Kori's company too, and she once commented they reminded her of family, which made the alien princess cry and hug her, about to carry her flying around and spill the background of them.

"I want to go back! When can we go again?" Kori asked with a bit of joy in her eyes, mixed with a hidden saddness in them.

"Someday you're free and our husbands working." She took another sip.

"And what about what I told you of-"

"Home sweet home!" a voice called out from the door.

In came the other resident of the apartment, and a "Dad!" came from the room, with a blond streak flying towards his father and tumble him. Crow smiled at the presence of one of his favorite people. The green man smiled and took his son in his arms and carried him towards his room, but not before giving a quick kiss to Raven's cheek and a greeting to the other female present. Kori had tensed when he came and gave the purple haired woman a look.

"There's your answer." Raven muttered.

"But, friend Raven-"

"We'll see you guys at the bbq at the titan's tower tomorrow, right?" the half demoness interrupted.

"...Yes." the alien princess frowned, catching the message. She called the girls to come.

"Ok. Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." The pale woman walked with them to the door, giving parting farewells and watching over them as they took the elevator.

Sighing, the mother walked towards the hallway, which was in the end of the living room and gave way to the master bedroom, Crow's room, and guest bathroom, and headed to her son's chambers. There, she stared from the entrance her partner with their child, playing and doing whatnot. She walked away towards her desk to try and finish the book, and start a new project. Her mind didn't let her do much for the next few hours, so to calm it she made a quick vegetarian dinner and back to working, not much hunger. The other residents went, ate and back into the room, Garfield going to do homework with Crow. Around 20:00hrs (8pm), Gar was telling his son to take a bath and to sleep, and after the boy did as ordered, being the responsible child any parent could wish, Changeling went to take his own bath and sleep. Not once sparing another glance at his almost wife.

And his almost wife, silently wept, to the dimming light of her laptop.

* * *

yuuup. all aboard the sad train. Choo Choo!


	3. A Spoonful Of Shallow

It was friday, and Raven was waking up all over again like she has been waking up for a while now, Alone in a queen size bed, and an alarm ringing at her side. The former Titan raised and headed for the shower and then to dress, as she always did, and walked towards Crow's room, finding his bed empty. With a slight frown she walked towards the kitchen and found a note, written in a barely legible writing.

" _Mom,_

 _Dad took me to class. He said he didn't want to wake you but I wanted to leave this here in case. Aunt Kori is taking me after class to the tower for the bbq. See you._

 _Crow"_

She took the paper and folded it, placing it in her desk. She had teached her son to write since he was four and he had catched it up very fast, and every letter he wrote, it made her proud, even if the messages it contained hurt, like this one. She took her belongings and headed out the apartment, feeling like she couldn't be there anymore. She walked towards the quaint cafe she frequented, and began working, to ignore her pain. The blonde waitress came with her tea.

"Is everything alright, Rachel?"

Raven blinked, almost processing someone was speaking to her, and looked up. "What?"

"Is everything alright? You don't usually come two days in a row."

"Erm…" the empath half expected her to not be there on friday, but then again, she didn't know her schedule. "Um… I believe so. Just, a lot of things in my head. Sorry if this bothers you."

"Not at all. My break is at noon, if you want to talk about it." Tara smiled.

The purple haired woman nod. "Alright. Could you also bring me some toast? I haven't had breakfast."

The waitress' smile grew. "Anything for my favorite customer."

At this, the mother of one gave a faint smile.

The day passed, typing in the computer. Translating now a new book that she thought her son would love, given it was about space adventures and everything he liked. She kept in mind to ask for a copy of this one before it hit stores so he could read it, but since she wasn't trusting even herself, she wrote it in a small notebook she carried with herself about important things, inside there, she had even Crow's doctor's appointment to the days for apartment payment. Lunch time came, she closed her laptop for a small rest for her head was aching, only to notice she had two more heads in her table.

"Friend Raven! I did not see you in the morning and I guessed you might've been here! Shall we have the lunch together with Tara?" Kori smiled at her best friend even with sunglasses inside the building.

"Well, I just got my break but I want to eat here, since I have nothing important." Tara smiled too, enjoying to be with Kori too since the teacher loved to talk more than she did.

"What about Mar'i?" Raven asked.

"She's having the lunch with Crow and Victoria. They have the same lunch hours."

"Right." she felt stupid for asking such an obvious thing. "Crow said you'll take them to your house afterwards?" Kori nodded, knowing that they were still hiding they were titans to the other woman present. "Alright. I'll meet you guys over there."

"Joy! Has your… _husband_ spoken about going?" She said a bit hesitant. It was their way of speaking of Garfield also if there was people in proximity.

"...I haven't spoken to him. If that's what you're asking."

"Wait, since when don't you speak to your husband, Rachel?" Tara felt something was wrong in this picture. Kori was glad she asked the right question.

Raven flinched. "It has been… days…? Months…?" The blond's eyes widened.

"Try years…" Kori answered, solemnly, looking at the college student.

"SAY WHAT?"

Everybody in the cafe looked at the table, and with a sheepish smile, as if to direct the people keep doing what they were doing, she apologized. Another waitress, a brunette, came to take their order, eyeing Tara with disbelief that she opted to stay in the place in her hour of freedom. The alien princess ordered a caesar salad, while Raven ordered a potato soup. The last person in the table ordered herself the special of the day, a meatball sandwich, drinks were brought after a small silence, and then the subject was back.

"Why has it been years? Since when?" Tara questioned the redhead, knowing she wasn't going to get a straight answer from "Rachel".

"It's been...three years maybe? First year their bum-child," she had to hold herself from speaking in her native tongue, or it would be suspicious, "was born it was pretty good, both were glowing, but slowly maybe by the third year it was when you could notice they were barely even looking at each other. Sure, they kept certain formalities and things but it's as if there is no l-"

" _Don't_ gossip in my presence." Raven spoke menacingly, earning a fearful glance from the human,"And as long as my son is receiving love, I don't care anything else. He's growing to be a good boy and I need not anything troublesome."

"Fine… but you need to solve that small problem you have in your home. Or we might face something that I fear." she finished.

"She's right Rachel. Couple problems aren't really my expertize, and this had been going for too long for what I can see. Maybe visit a counselor or something?" the blonde said, a bit hesitant since the empath was glaring still.

Raven sighed, after minutes of considering what they suggested. "...I'll try."

"That try I have heard it enough. Tonight you have to deal with it." It was Starfire's turn to glare.

"...I'll try."

"Better be. Now." The redhead smiled, as if their previous conversation hadn't occurred. "Tara, when does your shift end?"

"At five? Why?" She tried smiling, she still hadn't forgotten what had transcurred.

"I shall pass to fetch my friend Rav-Rachel and bring our children by! My daughter and her son do enjoy the food here so I decided to bring them here for a quick snack before we do our dinner cookout." Kori knew Raven's alias but was so unused to using it, she constantly forgot.

"Dinner cookout? That's amazing!" The blonde smiled wide.

"Sorry we haven't invited you… It's just, our husbands and friends are… different." Kori said, noticing something that no one had mentioned in. Their lunch food came.

"It's okay. Maybe I could invite you guys some day to my home and you guys could meet Dan, my husband!"

"You have a husband!?" Kori sparkled.

"Yes! Here, let me find a picture" she took out her phone.

Glad the conversation wasn't around her, Raven began eating her food in silence. Sure, it had been over three years since she had actually spoken to her almost husband (although, couples sharing a house after two years were married so by the Jump City law), but it was something that just happened. Slowly they had began to drift away, and each time the empath tried to tackle on the subject, something always occurred. She also knew the problem to the situation, but she felt that if she just even _mentioned_ it, their lives would crumble and it will go for the worse. She had to think about Crow too, he was their child, the one in the middle, and even though they didn't express it or show their problems in front of the boy, he knew. Nevertheless, they had to talk about this. Her home wasn't anymore a home, and just her living quarters with a former teammate, which in this case he still was. A teammate helping her take care of their creation. And she loved them both, but now she doubted she loved Garfield enough to be her husband.

The food ended, and Kori had to get back to the school and Tara back to her shift. Both left the money with Raven, after the table was cleared, and went to their respectful job. The former titan brought her laptop out again, and continued working for the next three hours, trying to reach past the half of the book from english to chinese, before the kids got out of school. The children would get out around 14:30hrs (2:30pm) but until they waited for Kori to finish settling and punching her way out and came over, it was going to be half an hour later, and the coffee & tea house place closed their doors at four, since it was mostly breakfast and snacks store. Checking the hour and seeing they most likely on their way over, she decided to call Tara and order the kid's favorites, and take a larger table so the five (three kids and two adult women) would fit better than in her couple's table. Nodding, the blonde went on to her work. Around 15:00hrs (3pm) the joy scream of Mar'i came over as she almost flew towards her auntie Raven.

"Auntie Raven! Auntie Raven! I missed you this morning!" She black haired girl smiled hugging the empath while sitting in her lap. Raven smiled at the girl kissing her cheek.

"I missed you too, Marie" she changed her name to sound more common. Something that the girl never picked on.

"Hi auntie Rae. How are you?" Victoria said hugging her from the side. Raven had to stretch an arm to hug the dark skinned girl and also place a kiss at the top of her head.

"Hey Vicky. I'm fine and you?" She asked as she watched the eldest of her generation take a seat besides Kori. Crow had smiled at his mom and gave her a kiss in her cheek before taking a seat besides her. Mar'i ran towards the other side of Kori's place in the booth.

"I'm good. First grade is hard." the girl said looking around the place, studying it.

"It'll get harder. But just look at it as a challenge. If it were easy you wouldn't learn." the empath answered.

"Who's ready for some pie?" in came Tara, with a fresh warm plates of pie. The girls celebrated. "My, these young girls are hungry!" she chuckled.

Raven didn't miss the look Crow gave Tara. One of recognition. This made the half demoness suppress the emotions that were threatening to appear.

"Everyone, this is Tara, a friend of Kori and auntie Rae!" Kori said, calling Raven by the nickname as to spare the children's naive minds and not fight that Rachel isn't her name and was Raven.

"Hi Tara!" the girls said with full wide smiles, as they each picked the pies they liked. Strawberry and blueberry for them.

"Hello, Miss" Crow was always the polite one.

"Aww! This your son?" the blonde looked at Raven. The purple haired nodded. "You can call me Tara, too. I'm also a ma'am but shhh I don't want to be older." She joked.

The boy smiled at her, already adapting her happy go lucky personality and began eating his black currant pie.

"Alright. If you guys need anything else, let me know. Rachel already payed for the dessert. Kori, I brought you the apple pie you love, and here's the baklava you ordered." the waitress placed the last two plates. "I'll be back soon to pick up the plates and bring the complete cherry and rhuberry pies for takeout." The mothers nodded.

Here, the two women enjoyed the presence of the two girls and boy, as the three of them went on talking about their day and how amazing it was or the hardships they passed by, for instance, math problems for Victoria and sharing food for Mar'i (the girl appeared to have the same nine stomachs as her mom). Raven told her son about the book she was translating now, earning from the boy a great happiness since he liked anything that had to do with space, from Star Wars to Star Trek and those kind of science fiction things his dad had shown him. The mother did enjoy a bit this kind of stories, but it wasn't something she really looked forward to, opting more for historical subjects or nonfiction books. Soon, it was time to leave, and they collected their things and pies to take, saying their goodbyes to Tara, and towards the tower they walked. They had the option of Raven doing a portal, but they wanted to enjoy the walk, as civilians.

"...Mom?" Crow began, after the Logan family took a bit of a step back from the girls.

"Yes, Crow?" she looked at him, already guessing were he was going with by his emotions.

"Was that… Terra?"

"...Yes. But this has to be a secret from your dad. It's something I've been keeping with Aunt Kori for a while now." The boy nodded. "Thank you. You know your father would be destroyed if he found out I found her, and that she has been living a wonderful life without us." Raven didn't doubt Gar had told him about Terra, since he was the one that spoke about their Titans adventures and as Teen Titans too. She barely mentioned her own story but she just waited for the boy to ask.

"...Mom? I have another question."

"Yes?"

"Were you friends with her before? Did you feel jealousy at some time?"

'Damn Logan and his non leaving a minor detail…' "We were friends, and no, I wasn't jealous at that time. I didn't even thought of your father as something more than a friend those years."

"When did you?" he asked serious. They were getting closer to the Tower. Soon they had to fly out.

"...I could try and pinpoint it happened after my father came. Maybe after Tokyo or during Tokyo…" she thought.

"And when did you stop?"

She froze and looked at him, both eyes connecting. Before she could ask, she was interrupted by her best friend telling them to prepare to fly after they got behind a corner.

"We'll talk about this later, Crow. But I can tell you I still love your father dearly, just we're passing by a rough part."

"A rough part that has taken years but okay…" He finished looking away and rising himself ready to fly already. Raven sighed and made a disk for Victoria to ride on. She will definitely speak with her partner about this.

The small group flew towards the island in the Jump City bay, where the Titan's tower stood shining as always. It was a small flight, since they were all ready used to doing so. The slowest in the group was the boy, since he didn't like to use his powers much, and he would get tired easily. Mar'i was the fastest, since she loved to do this. They were both polar opposites, but got a long very much. Raven smiled, at least her son had friends to call his own. They reached the grass, and walked towards where the smell of meat came, and sure enough, there was Victor flipping beef patties in the grill, smiling and leaving his work to give a hug to his daughter alongside Karen.

Richard Grayson, now a detective, was knocked out by his daughter and wife, receiving kisses from all of them. Crow walked towards his father, and they both hugged, later going to a play of football with the Titans. Raven, sighing, walked towards Victor and Karen to say her greetings.

"Hey Rae! How are you, little sister?"

"...I'm good. How are the both of you?" She didn't even tried to force a smile.

"Great! We're glad you decided to come." Karen answered trying not to show her concern for her sister-in-law. "The not so teenagers gave us back our old rooms. The kids are probably going to sleep in… _that_ room, if they so wish to sleep on their own without parents."

"...Does Logan knows?" Raven asked.

"We haven't told him yet. And why are you calling him Logan now? Did you guys fought?" Vic said eyeing his best friend and her.

It was a small tick Raven did unconsciously. When she would be mad or disconnected with someone, she would call them by their last names. Something the others noticed once they had retired. She once did it with their former leader when he expressed mild concern that Crow had been born with Raven's powers instead of Garfield's. It were some dark times to the former Titans, since it made a small war between them both full with glares and distance. She blinked after remembering that time and many others with the rest of her once team and just moved away to sit in a table with her laptop and pies. She took the pies out and left them there for when it was time for dessert. She opened her computer and decided to work a bit, since everybody was busy.

Soon the food was ready, and they all took their plates and beers, as the kids ran around the yard playing. The six former heroes sat in the table, and Raven was forced to put away her work, not before finishing the translation and asking for the copy of the book.

" _Aaaaah_ … Just like old times right BB?" Victor smiled looking at his best friend.

"Yeah, just that we're parents with children." the green man chuckled.

"And don't forget married!" Karen said, eyeing Raven feigning she was looking at the kids. Said empath just looked at her food ignoring the conversation.

"Oh. Yeah. That too." he smiled sheepishly, looking at his wife for seconds and then taking another gulp of beer and picking a new one after finishing it.

"Man… marrying Kori has been the best." Dick said smiling. Raven guessed he was most likely drunk. She looked at the table that was full of beer bottles but it wasn't as filled as the trashcan.

"But, you guys has been together since forever." Garfield pointed out.

"True. But marriage is like the step of no turning back now. When both just finally say, forever and ever. Plus, marriage is just the way of saying trust goes both ways." The once robin finished, smiling now towards his wife, whom was giggling.

Raven glanced at her ring, the one Garfield had given her over five years ago. It was now a dark silver and the black onyx didn't shine as it used to in the first years. A knot tied in her throat, and the walls she had placed were starting to crack, and she quickly straightened them. The empath was feeling like this bbq was more of a set up instead of the usual family reunion they do. It was an intervention, into Garfield and her's life. She looked up once again serious, and glanced at Crow and the girls. Now they were playing hide and seek.

"Of course, Victoria's coming was a rocky moment, and let me tell, you those first years are usually the hardest but now she's the best thing both of us could ask for." Victor spoke smiling as he looked at his daughter that had his wife's hair.

' _Ours was the latest years the rockiest…_ ' the half demoness thought silencing her brain afterwards.

"And it sure has strengthened our relationship. Parenthood is more than just a teamwork, its-"

A loud noise of something being drag hard on the floor sounded, and all eyes were on Raven.

She looked down, hiding her sight with her hair. "Excuse me." she muttered, and left, through a portal.

The portal closed and opened now where her room used to be, now just a dark colored place and her round bed against the wall. Whatever made that place hers was now untraced. White sheets were on the bed, and so in the new mahogany wooden furnace that decorated the room, clearly making it a generic style for any visitor that came over. With tears in her eyes, the mother went to cry on the bed, covering her eyes with her hooded jacket, as to not dirty the white blankets with her makeup. A knock on the door came, and she ignored it, trying to muffle her noises, and sniffing. The half demoness curled into a ball against the bedpost, and looked out the window to see the moon and try to calm herself. The knockings kept coming, and she still ignored them. She had guessed it was Starfire wanting to know if everything was alright. Truth be told, it was Garfield Logan on the other end.

"Rae… can we talk?"

"..."

"Rae…?"

"... _go away_." she spoke in her most menacing voice she could muster under her pain.

"Raven, open it…"

"..."

"Raven Logan, I won't leave until you open the door. And if that means I have to force it-'"

She opened it with her powers, and glared at him from the bed. The mascara had ran down her cheeks, but were rubbed off slightly and still had hints of it. "Like what? Like when you forced me to want a child?"

"Raven what do you mean?"

She sighed. "I gave you everything you wanted. You wanted marriage then there was going to be a wedding that was postponed. You wanted a child, I gave you one too."

"Now, wait just a minute. I always gave you an option if you wanted or not."

" _Logan_ ," he flinched. Garfield noticed how mad now. ' _Since when had she been so?_ ' "It was a silent option. You would later be mad at me if I went against something. You had shown it from even the dates or choosings we had."

It was his turn to frown "But we could've talked."

She scoffed. "And what is talking to you? Ignore my existence as you have practically done too after I have pleased you? Logan, do you remember the last time we even had _sex_?"

At this he fell silent. Sure enough, it had been years, to be more specific, since before their son was born.

"Yeah. Now you notice? I first tried to be in your own bubble. That's when I noticed you just wanted to keep up with our friends and have a child so as to not fall behind, and I was okay, I faced my initial fear of not being ready for motherhood, but I certainly ain't still ready to even be a mother _and_ wife at the same time. I have endured telling you all this all for the sake of Crow, which, by the way, thank you for naming him that while I was still in my birth drugs!" she almost yelled.

"...Raven...I…" Garfield felt stupid now, like as if they threw him an imaginary ice bucket to him.

"Leave. I want to be alone, something I've grown to be accustomed just as much as waking up alone in bed." she turned around, waiting for him to leave on his own.

"But Rae-"

" _Leave_!" she moved an arm back and with her dark powers, pushed him out to the hallway and forced the door closed, as new tears came back.

Garfield stood in front of the door still frozen. His mind ran faster than his muscles could function, in a fight between running to bang the wall or sneak inside, or to just leave her be for the night and collect his thoughts. It was an internal struggle that soon was interrupted, by his son's presence, that called out to him. Giving himself a low chuckle, remembering he was an empath like his mother, he picked the boy up and asked him what's wrong, sitting in the hallway with him. The blonde boy, that looked exactly like the shapeshifter when he was a child except for the almond purple eyes, gave confused look at his father and stared at the close entrance to a dark room.

"I should be asking you what's wrong, but I can guess what's happened." Crow said.

"What…?"

"I had felt mom's sadness for a while, something she had been hiding for a while. I guess she couldn't hide it anymore." He explained.

"Crow… how long have you known?" Garfield was glad he didn't interrupted him like Raven did minutes ago.

"Since Last year I think? Two years ago? She was better hiding it. Slowly she had been losing control of it."

Silence enveloped the boy and his father, as the blonde kid served as if a safety road. The young one slowly separated.

"I have to go to mother and help her." He looked at his dad now, as the boy did a small portal against the door. "Dad… just try to help mom. I don't want you guys fighting… it saddens me and the others." The small boy crawled through the portal. He still wasn't nowhere strong as his mom but he had to start someplace.

"The others? Does he mean… oh _shit._ "

The former Beast Boy stood up and ran to meet up the others, knowing they were all probably in the common room waiting for news on Raven and him. Down the hallways and into the elevator, he reached the place were so many reunions occurred and game nights, as also the day he asked Raven on a first date.

" _SO," he coughed, a bit afraid of accidentally talking loud. "I was wondering, what were you gonna be doing later. We could catch a movie… or maybe coffee? Any coffee places you like?"_

Opening his eyes from the memory, he was met with the stares of everybody, both retired Titans, Teen Titans, and the two girls that stayed close to their mothers. Dick stood forward, about to approach on the subject with mouth partially open, when a red alarm rang. The large group turned to see the windows turn to a map and Slade's face appeared. Raven had come flying carrying Crow in her arms as if he weighed nothing, and stood far away from Garfield, but not close to her friends either. Their son looked at the screen with a frown, full well knowing who it was.

"Hello, children. I can see the offsprings have gotten big."

"What do you want, _Slade_?"

"Let's do a reunion, shall we? For old time's sake."

One could feel the smirk from Slade's side.

* * *

Phew. this was a long one, like, the longest chapter I have ever written. But I just didn't want to do and slash it in half. Finally explained what was the problem. Though, I think I'm still missing a few key points to the situation. Hope you guys enjoy this!

Now, I should be studying which I haven't done for my chinese test and spanish test. Adieu!


	4. Echoes

The children took refuge in their parents embrace, knowing all too well who was in the screen. Slade was back and they weren't excited for this. Crow was serious, but held harder to his mother, and having his lips firmly tied. His best friends, Victoria and Mar'i, were both with their mothers, the Cyborg's daughter was holding hard to her mother's legs fighting back tears while Mar'i was with a scared face but fire in her eyes. That girl was ready to battle if it came to it. The parents sported a different look. The six former heroes demonstrated their own type of scowls towards their old nemesis, whom, if you could see under the mask, was surely smirking.

"Aren't those children adorable?" he purred.

"What is it you want, _Slade_?" Dick Grayson growled.

"Oh, nothing important. Just a small reunion… at our favorite place." his voice rang mockingly, not being amused by the once masked teenager's anger.

"Consider it done."

"Excellent." the communication cut off.

The black haired man went and took his coat, ready to walk out. He was reaching the main double door entrance when a sudden green bolt came flying towards his hand that was about to rest in the handles. Hesitantly, he turned around, furious, to meet his wife with equal anger or more than him. Mar'i was passed to Raven, to carry the youngest of the three kids. Starfire's eyes were complete green from fire and semi levitating, an arm raised towards him, still the remnants of having used her powers. Her at least tried comb hair was now wild and unruly, and it gave her a menacing look towards everybody present.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" she semi growled.

"Out. You heard him. He wants a reunion, I'll give it to him" He turned again about to grab the door. Star shot another starbolt, closer to his hand.

"That's clearly a trap! And why wait over five years to appear again? He comes out of nowhere and threaten our family! Stay!" her voice rose. Mar'i hid behind Raven's long hair, Crow threw an arm at her.

"And he'll keep threatening our family if we don't try and stop him!" Dick yelled at her back.

A pregnant silence took over the room, as the glaring battle between the married couple was the main situation. Husband and wife, fighting over what they believed was right. The acrobatic man's hands clenched, debating if to just ignore them all and keep on going, or if to deal with his wife and friends. He looked at their daughter, the black haired girl with Kori's eyes and personality. The girl was almost a split image of the alien princess. Mar'i the half alien, half human girl was now scared, in auntie Raven's hair. And seeing those eyes, were his reason to unclench his hand and let got of his resolution of solving everything on his own. His arms slouched, he lowered his head, and noticed Kori's legs touch the floor gingerly. Looking up, he saw her eyes were back to her normal eyes, but with much concern. They walked towards each other, and with a quick peck from the tall woman, they held hands and took Mar'i to their arms, after the girl flew towards them when she had deemed it safe. Tears were slightly shed, since it was a moment of doubt from both parties, even if it was for a short time. Raven looked towards Garfield, a pang of sadness present in her heart. She looked away, to her old co-workers, not noticing the green man's stare in her direction, neither her son's worries.

"Well, what do you suggest, Kori?" Dick asked his wife, as they embraced together with their child.

"Maybe let's talk with the team, alright?" Star smiled at him.

"What you guys say?"

"Well, the six of us could go and devise a plan, and leave the kids to the teenagers. They're old enough to be babysitters."

"Yeah, they're only three adorable munchkins." Tim said smirking a bit looking at his adoptive niece and her friends. But then the alarm went off.

"Well, scratch that. There goes babysitting nights." Blue Beetle said looking at the screen. It showed the Hive was taking over an actual school and zombifying the late night players.

"Why don't you guys go ahead? I can stay with the children" Karen said smiling.

"You sure?" Cyborg asked, giving a semi embrace to her. He also had worry in his eyes.

She nodded. "Victoria is six, a year older than her cousins. So whatever Vic has passed by I can deal with the rest." she winked at her husband before sharing a quick kiss.

"Alright. Then it's settled. Nightwing, give the order." He smirked at his once boss.

Said man nodded and smirked back. "Titans, GO!"

Raven didn't want to leave Crow with Karen, but seeing the boy give her and his father a smile, she decided he was in good hands plus he was good boy. Nothing of her father's inside him, not that she didn't question it from time to time, but her son has been better than she can imagine how she was. Mar'i gave her parents a quick and excited kiss and chatter about giving Slade a kick in his butt while Victoria just sat with her mom. The team of 5 embarked for an unofficial mission, as past heroes and now as vigilantes.

It had been years already since they went on a mission, but Nightwing was still the same in practice, since he had turned into a police officer. He still remembered the abilities of them all so he had no problem being the boss once again. The rest of the team still trusted him enough to let him have full reign of them, since it flew both ways. Familiar problems aside, the once teen titans flew through the streets with confidence and already prepared for whatever slade had to throw at them.

* * *

Sorry for the late and shortest update! So remember how I'm addicted to Rogue One? I made a fanfic of it in Ao3! Maybe later I will post it in . It's a modern au that apparently it's what's everybody is loving since they can't deal with the death of everybody ( I know I haven't).

I'm also giving a bit more care to my webcomic. There has been a bunch of protests and shit around here in PR about college and government and I had to also join in even with my free days. You could say the inner sw rebel in me came out. College is a bit hectic lately, and I'm trying to spend time writing these fanfics with everything I got planned. Maybe this story will be shorter than the prequel, just a heads up.

So yeah! R &R! Love ye all.


End file.
